Full Metal Harry
by blue eyed snitch
Summary: AU A different ritual at the graveyard brings Voldemort to life and leaves Harry in a bad way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Summary: Starts at the graveyard scene during the third task. Harry is hurt more than what is canon, how will this effect the battle with the Dark Lord.

Graveyard scene:

Harry came awake with a start hoping that the nightmare was not true but his hope was shattered as he felt the tight ropes that bound him to a large statue of the Grim Reaper. A sudden chill ran through his body as he looked at the scene before him.

Wormtail stood muttering an encantation as he methodically tossed in perfectly measured ingredients into the boiling cauldron. Thick red liquid swirled inside of the cauldron bubbles bursting as the heat burnt out all impurities of the potion.

"Do it now Wormtail." Rasped a voice.

Harry watched unmoving as Wormtail picked up the small bundle where the voice had come from and dropped the small childlike creature into the cauldron.

With an evil look in his eyes Wormtail looked up at Harry and began the ceremony moving towards Harry and producing a wicked long blade from within his robes as well as his wand.

"Diffindo." Wormtail hissed the spell hitting Harry mid bicep of Harry's right arm.

Harry fell to the ground as the ropes were severed and looked down at his arm that was now laying on the ground. Blood gushed out of his arm soaking the left side of his robes.

Quickly Harry reacted out of sheer panic, he reached inside his robes and undid his belt quickly pulling it off of his pants and wrapping it tightly around his arm. His blood stopped spraying but was still leaking Harry was about to stand and run when Wormtails cast another spell.

The spell hit Harry full on and he found himself in a full body bind. Unknowingly Wormtail had just saved Harry's life.

Harry watched in horror as Wormtail picked up his arm and moved back to the cauldron and proceded to use the knife to cut away the flesh from the bone. His vision swimming before him threatening to pull him into the darkness of unconsciousness, everything went black for a minute but as he fought against it his vision cleared and Harry felt his heart jump.

Standing above him was Lord Voldemort fully returned with a body of his own. Deatheaters stood around forming a circle around Harry and the Dark Lord.

"Harry Potter. What fools have claimed you as my equal. Taken down by one of my servants, you will never be my equal." Voldemort hissed.

Voldemort turned away from him and addressed his Death Eaters. "Torture him to an inch of his life and then send his and the other boys bodies back. Make sure that Harry Potter will die in the arms of Albus Dumbledore." He hissed as he left the group and headed for the ancient house that sat on top of the hill.

All Harry felt was the pain as the Death Eaters began to torture him.

_**Back At Hogwarts**_

As soon as the cup flashed in front of the large crowd that had been waiting anxiously for the return of the champions they burst out into applause until one French girl screamed, throwing the entire crowd into silent chaos.

Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory lay on the ground unmoving. Cedric's eyes were wide open but they were void of life his soul having moved on to the next great adventure. Harry Potter lay beside him covered in blood, what was left of his robes hung from his body in shreds. His body lay broken.

The crowd gasped as they saw Harry's chest move shakily. Dumbledore and Madame Pompfrey ran to Harry's side while Amos Diggory and Professor Sprout ran to Cedric.

The extent of the damage that Harry's body had gone through overwhelmed Poppy as she worked furiously to stabilize the boy. Behind her Amos Digorry had began to cry as he held his son in his arms. Poppy focused and worked on the boy as quickly as she could.

"Is he going to make it Poppy?" Albus asked shakily.

"Quiet I need to focus." Was Poppy's answer.

The healer worked methodically using her magic to begin patching the worst of Harry's problems. She started with the internal damage as she bagan to remove broken ribs and slow the bleeding that was going on inside of Harry's body.

Poppy felt someone kneel down beside her and glanced over to see Fleur Delacour beginning to heal Harry's external injuries. Poppy watched for a second to make sure that the young French girl knew what she was doing before going back to work, happy that Fleur knew what she was doing.

Together they worked silently healing Harry's wounds as quickly as they could.

"He's not breathing Madame." Stated Fleur trying to keep her emotions in check.

Poppy looked at Harry chest and then ripped the rest of the rags from his chest. The boy was so small, anger welled up inside of Poppy. Harry should have never been in this tournament.

Poppy placed her fingertips on Harry's throat searching for a pulse, but it wasn't there. Quickly she placed the tip of her wand over Harry's heart and muttered a spell, sending a jolt to Harry's heart that made his whole body convulse. Checking for a pulse again and not finding it she sent another jolt through him and then checked again this time finding a faint heart beat.

The pair continued to work only interrupted when Snape appeared carrying a small doctors bag full of potions, syringes and rags. Fleur began to clean the blood away looking for any cuts that she might have missed careful to avoid the area that Poppy was working on so as not to disturb the healer.

The arena had been cleared. The teachers had sent the students back up to the Great Hall to get them away from the area.

"He's stabilized we're going to need to move him carefully." Poppy said as she stood and conjured a stretcher.

Fleur ran a wet rag over Harry's face. Harry's eyes flew open wide full of fear. Fleur quickly began to speak it was all in French but her tone and the words seemed to calm Harry down and quickly he was asleep again.

Fleur looked at Poppy and nodded her head together they moved Harry onto the stretcher and levitated him back up to the castle.

Daliana Delacour was a beautiful and skilled woman, her work as a healer was legendary in France as one of the most gifted healers ever to live. She had come to Hogwarts upon her daughters request to examine one Harry James Potter and give her professional opinion on what could be done for the boy.

"Mama, he's in terrible shape but he will live." Fleaur said to her mother as they met in the Entrance Hall.

"Fleur, let me examine the boy first and then we will discuss his health then." Daliana responded to her daughter.

The two women made their way through Hogwarts and into the Hospital Wing. Daliana moved to the bed where the young boy was laying.

Daliana frowned as she saw the condition the poor boy was in. She waved her wand over Harry and began her examination.

Several hours later Daliana and Fleur entered the Headmasters Office.

"Come in please. Sit down and tell me what we can do for young Harry." Dumbledore greeted.

Daliana sat on the edge of the seat offered to her.

"Professor Dumbledore, I wish to take the boy to France and take him into my care. I will be able to work on him better there and hopefully we will be able to make it so the boy might gain some means of mobility and strength." Dalian said straight to the point.

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, steepling his fingers. "I don't know if that's the best for Harry's protection. The people who did this to him will surely go after him again and since Minister Fudge does not believe that this was caused by dark wizards they will have an open shot at him."

"My point exactly," Daliana countered. "The French Ministry will not allow any harm to come upon him, since they have a stronger stand against dark wizards there."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "I suppose you would know all about the French Ministry."

"Of course." Daliana Delacour responded. "My husband is the Minister of Magic there."

"Very well madame I am entrusting you with Harry Potters life and safety. Please make sure that the boy survives." Dumbledore said a sad look appearing on his face.

Daliana and Fleur stood. "Very well we must be moving. I'm sure you can come up with a suitable alibi for Harry going missing."

Dumbledore nodded.

Daliana nodded and turned to leave Fleur right behind her.

"Madame." Dumbledore said as he opened a drawer in his desk. "Will you give Harry this key when he is back on his feet, his family vault will be opened to him on his birthday this summer."

Daliana nodded and walked back over to the desk accepting the key.

With that she and her daughter left the Headmasters office to prepare to travel to France.

The article in the Daily Prophet the next morning saddened England.

Boy Who Lived proclaimed Dead!

By: Rita Skeeter


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_Chapter 2:_

Harry Potter opened his eyes to find Fleur Delacour staring down at him. He tried to roll over but something was wrong. Slowly he looked down at where his left arm should have been and saw a nub of what was left of his arm. Panic set in.

Harry started breathing fast as the nightmare of the third task flashed before his eyes, every detail from the ritual that had taken his arms to being cursed by the Death Eaters, it all flooded back into him like a dam that had been broken.

Strong slender arms encircled him and pulled him in. Fleur started to sing using her vela powers to sway Harry's thoughts away from the horrors that had been done to him. Slowly ever so slowly Harry's breathing slowed until he was calmed down and that's when the tears began to fall. Fleur held him tightly letting him cry.

After several minutes Harry stopped crying and leaned back away from Fleur. She didn't want to let him go so she lied down next to him on the bed.

Harry lay there for several minutes a sorrow filled the room but only for a moment before it was chased away by brute determination.

"_Taken down by one of my servants, you will never be my equal." _

Voldemorts voice whispered through Harry's mind. Harry's eyes grew cold.

"Where are we Fleur?" Harry finally asked his voice hoarse.

"We're in my home. We brought you here so that my mother could work with you so that you would be able to recover. We've been here for three weeks" Fleur finished in almost a whisper.

Harry processed Fleurs words.

"Did they find Voldemort?" Harry asked his eyes hard and cold.

Fleur shook her head before turning and retrieving a copy of the Daily Prophet and handing it to Harry. She stood and walked to the windows and opened the curtains letting the settings sun last rays of light flitter into the room.

Boy Who Lived proclaimed Dead!

By Rita Skeeter

Last Friday was marred by horrible events even though it was suppose to be a great moment for the champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, however the two contestants that returned were in no shape for the celebration. Cedric Diggory was proclaimed dead at the site. Later examinations determined that the Hogwarts champion was killed by the killing curse. Harry Potter was in no better condition sources saying that he returned missing an arm and bleeding profusely. The Boy-Who-Lived was taken to Hogwarts Hospital Wing for care but was later proclaimed dead. When asked about what had caused this the Ministry would not give out too many details only saying that all clues point to recently escaped convict Sirius Black…

Harry threw the paper trying to get his anger out in that one throw.

Fleur looked from the paper to Harry she could feel his pain.

"Harry, Dumbledore told us about your godfather." Fleur said. "He visited while you were asleep but had to return to England to begin preparing for Voldemorts attacks."

Harry lifted his head meeting her gaze. Fleur couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as his brilliant green eyes seemed to gaze into her soul searching it to find out her true feelings about the matter.

"Do not worry Harry. We believe your godfather is innocent as well, especially since my father made sure to question him with veritaserum." Fleur laughed making Harry smile and shake his head.

Fleur was excited that Harry was smiling but her excitement left as soon as she saw Harry look at the remains of his left arm. Harry's expression grew cold and dark again dampering any happiness that might have been in the room.

Fleur walked back over to the bed and sat down taking Harry's had in hers she brought it to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

Harry blushed but also had a confused look on his face.

"Fleur what am I going to do?" Harry asked. "As soon as Voldemort finds out that I am still alive he will come after me." Harry hung his head. "I'm as good as dead."

Fleur frowned. She knew that most victims of an assault like the one Harry had been through suffered from depression and self-depreciation and she didn't want to see Harry follow down that path.

"Harry, you will make it through this." Fleur told him with such conviction that Harry looked up at her again. "It will be a long and hard path that you will have to travel but you will not have to travel it alone."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the sincerity of Fleur's words. Maybe there was hope. Fleur remained with Harry long into the night talking about anything and everything and by the time Harry fell back to sleep his soul didn't feel so sad anymore.

Over the next week or so Harry met the rest of the Delacour and was explained his situation and Daliana's plans to give Harry a new arm. Harry had been impressed by the detail that Fleur's mother went into explaining down to the last detail of what she would be doing to restore Harry back to full health, putting a lot of emphasis on full.

Daliana went on to explain that because of the weight of the replacement arm Harry would have to work out extensively for the first while both to gain enough muscle to be able to manage the arm and also to work with the arm and get the feel of it.

Harry would also have to learn to concentrate mentally on using the arm. She introduced him to the almost forbidden art of Occlumency to learn to clear his mind and she also explained by using this Harry would also be able to block mental attacks such as being possessed as his friend Ginny had in her first year.

Harry felt overwhelmed by the sudden change in direction his life had taken, but he also couldn't help feel a little grateful for it since his life before hadn't been all that great.

The potions that Harry was given to take ranged from weight gaining potions to dreamless sleep potions over fifteen in total that he had to take throughout the course of the day, and after a week since he woke the Delacour's were happy to see that Harry had begun to put on a little weight.

Sunday morning Harry was awakened by the bedroom door opening and closing. He looked over to see Daliana walking into the room a grown up version of Fleur.

"Good Morning Harry, it is very good to see that you are awake." Daliana said as she placed a tray down on the bedside table.

She turned to Harry and smiled. "Are you comfortable?"

Harry shrugged. "As comfortable as one can be."

Daliana laughed. "Well lets see if we can get you back on your feet here soon." She said as she waved her wand over Harry checking how his internal injuries were healing. After a few moments she cancelled the spell.

"You're internal injuries are healing nicely and the cuts that you had have all healed." Daliana told him.

"Good news then." Harry said nodding his head.

"Yes, however now comes the difficult part." Daliana said and at that moment the door opened and in came Gabriella pushing a large cart that had a large chunk of metal on top of it.

"Mama I don't know why you couldn't have just levitated this here it's dead heavy." Gabriella complained as she pushed the large cart next to the bed.

As Gabriella moved around the cart she saw that Harry was awake. "Good Morning Harry." Happy to see that her hero was awake and ready to begin the next phase in her mothers plan to get him back on his feet.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the young girl. "Morning Gabriella." He returned.

"Well Harry say hello to your new arm." Daliana said pointing to the chunk of metal on the cart.

Harry laughed, "I bet that packs a hell of a punch."

Daliana and Gabriella both laughed.

"That it will."

Harry watched as the two worked on his new arm. Gabriella appeared to be in charge of making sure that Harry was comfortable numbing his arm and shoulder while Daliana did the rest. Harry was still a bit surprised when Daliana began to cut the rest of his left arm off all the way. Gabriella showed amazing skill by keeping the blood flow stopped and making sure that Harry was alright.

Daliana was truly a master in her field with magic filling the room as she slowly worked the metal into Harry's shoulder. Titanium veins coursed into Harry's neck and back connecting the soon to be complete arm onto his shoulder. Harry watched in awe as she reformed an arm that looked strong and way out of place on his scrawny body.

As soon as Daliana finished making the arm itself she had Harry start to focus pushing magic into it as she began to connect his magic to his metal limb, making the connection from the arm to Harry's mind strong. Complex magical spells spilled out of her mouth as she worked the arm. Taking her wand she began to form runes in his arm starting at the shoulder and working her way down Harry's arm making sure not to miss anything.

Harry watched in wonder the runes that appeared on his new arm, the work was beautiful the runes flowing around his arm.

As Daliana placed the final rune in its place, a large circular rune with small engravings in it almost like an ancient compass, the runes flared to life and for the first time in a month Harry moved his left arm.

It worked perfectly and Daliana smiled as Harry moved his arm. Harry found the arm very heavy and almost tipped out of his bed.

Daliana laughed. "Remember you're going to need to work out so that your body becomes accustomed to supporting the weight of your new arm."

Harry was staring at his new arm, watching the metal ripple as harry opened and closed his hand. It was amazing how well the arm responded to him.

"Very well, we'll get started on your physical therapy tomorrow and let you test out your new play toy." Daliana teased as she cleaned up the area she had used during the operation.

Harry continued to admire his new arm and was amazed at the titanium veins that coursed into his chest.

Harry looked up to see Daliana and Gabriella about to leave. "Thank you." He told them. "Thank you for everything."

Daliana smiled. "You're welcome Harry."


End file.
